


The Last Laugh

by bluehairedboy



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: I am a slut for kanatas back story dont at me, I am so sorry to keep you waiting, Ibara is kind of OOC, M/M, Slight fluff, Yuzuru is sweet but he's kinda rough around the edge in this fic, have only finished it now, i think, idk man I don't dig their backstory much, im not tagging im ranting, kinda-ish, my friend requested this months ago and I, rudeness, takes place in the old days, they're in the army
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 12:08:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16062818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluehairedboy/pseuds/bluehairedboy
Summary: “You know how this goes,” the boy with the dark shade of blue says.“Are you shitting me, now?I know exactly what to do!”He doesn't.





	The Last Laugh

**Author's Note:**

> YuzuIba is.. cute. It's cute, the fanart is cute, especially when it's drawn when they were still soldiers-- is that what they were.

“Oi, Yuzuru!” calls out a familiar voice not far from the place where he is currently standing. With military uniform put on nicely and neatly, Ibara walks up to his comrade, who is currently smoking a cigarette. They’re not even 18 yet, but serving for the country isn’t so bad, now, is it? Though Yuzuru’s personality and behavior isn’t even teen-like, Ibara on the other hand, is quite out-going and active, often seen dragging Yuzuru (pulling on the boy’s arm, but of course Ibara couldn’t exactly just pull him along, Yuzuru has to cooperate) and talking actively, often getting his head hit by the other, but they’re good friends.

Blowing out a smoke, Yuzuru turns to his comrade, “What is it?” he asks, only narrowing his eyes for awhile before focusing back on the sight before him, his seniors training with each other, a simple hand to hand combat spar. They’re exceptionally good, being trained longer than the two, but for boys their age, they’re pretty strong too, even some of the seniors claims that. 

Ibara giddily walks while jumping lightly and punches Yuzuru’s upper arm lightly, earning a harder one from the boy and he winces, “Geez—that hurts, Yuzuru,” rubbing his upper arm, the magenta haired boy narrows his eyes at the other, glaring at him slightly. 

Originally, Ibara is going to ask the boy to go rest because he knows that Yuzuru has been standing there for a few hours, watching their seniors’ spar and fight each other, taking note of their every moves and skills, using his memory to later train himself and prove himself in front of his seniors, that he can be better than them. Though Ibara just finds himself also watching his seniors, inwardly cursing himself for not doing this since the start because he almost heard that Yuzuru was planning to invite him after breakfast.

But no, it just has to be like this.

“Well, if you have nothing to say, you can leave, the commander might need you for something, anyway,” Yuzuru brushes him off, mainly because he doesn’t care. Though he knows how strong Ibara is, which is why he brings up the commander, knowing Ibara might be used, since that boy is a fucking tank, strutting in and butting his head at anyone who gets into his way, Yuzuru only does the more fun part, though, skillfully overpowering opponents and knocking them out. Fun.

Scrunching his nose, Ibara scoffs, “I won’t buy that, asshole. You’re just trying to get me away from you, and I won’t.”

“Saegusa!”

Yuzuru gets the last laugh, as always.

-

In the end they were both sent to an enemy base, the sergeant knowing exactly how compatible the two are as partners, and decides that it’ll be fine, shoving them together alone on a mission. Only Yuzuru isn’t as excited as his comrade about this mission.

“You know how this goes,” the boy with the dark shade of blue says.

“Are you shitting me, now? I know exactly what to do!”

“Christ save us all,” Yuzuru says, rolling his eyes, because he knows better than anyone else that Ibara knows absolutely nothing about what he has to do. If he were as stupid as the newbies, then, of course, the boy would have believed those words but no, Yuzuru is nowhere near stupid, in fact, he’s far from it, and everyone knows.

Though, by the looks of it, Ibara at least gets the gist of what they have to do, now. “Well, the plan goes like usual. You’ll break in and I’ll do the rest,” Yuzuru places a cigarette between his lips and lights it as he inhales in, before taking the cigarette off his lips and blowing out smoke. Playfully, Ibara nudges his arm, “They’ll notice~”

“Let them, we’ll never go according to plan.”

“True, like that one time—“

Not getting the chance to finish his words, Yuzuru cuts him off, “They’re all your fault, I’m done organizing plans for our missions, unless, of course, we are sent with others, preferably seniors. The new guys are all shit,” scoffing, he blows out another smoke then drops the cigarette and steps on it, squashing it to the ground. 

Ibara looks a bit offended, but he’s just bluffing, Yuzuru could see the amusement glinting at the corner of his eyes and he would’ve gagged animatedly, but they have a mission to do and certainly the blue haired boy doesn’t want to waste any more time in entertaining his companion, so he cocks his gun. “We’ll just infiltrate the place and shut them down.”

“Fucking finally! Some decent plan, Yuzuru!” Ibara fist pumps the air and punches Yuzuru’s shoulder before giddily holding his own rifle, already running towards the front gate. _That fucker_ , Yuzuru wants to say, but keeps it to himself and expresses his irritation by sighing loudly and waiting for Ibara to break down the gate and finish off the small fries by the front gate. It is done quickly, as usual. Ibara’s physical strength isn’t to be messed with, despite his bubbly personality. Except that he’s easily distracted, either way Yuzuru only wants to see the job done and nothing else.

Finally. It took 5 minutes for Ibara to get it done, and Yuzuru now rushes in, immediately shooting down the targets in one single shot on each of them, not missing a single beat and certainly not receiving any hits on himself or Ibara, who decides to ruin the party and goes brute. Yuzuru relaxes his position and watches as Ibara throws himself to the flock of enemies and finishes them off. 

“This is stupid, why did I not complain about having you as my partner,” he murmurs, loud enough for Ibara to let out a string of protests as he punches the last one square in the jaw before approaching Yuzuru, puffing angrily. _Why was this guy accepted in the army?_ he asks himself internally.

“You love me, admit it, idiot,” Ibara mocks, grinning wide from ear to ear as Yuzuru lifts an eyebrow as if he is offended by the words his partner has said, when in reality he is amused, tempted to see the reaction from Ibara he will get if he decides to surprise him. It can wait, though, they’re getting to the hardest part. Finding what is needed by the sergeant back at the camp is not going to be easy and Yuzuru does not want to distract himself or Ibara in the middle of it. It’ll be too much of a hassle and he’ll hate himself afterwards.

Not replying to the words thrown at him, the dark blue haired boy looks around carefully, then begins walking around the place soundlessly, knowing exactly where to look first. The boy leaves to the room at the back of the building, followed by Ibara who is unusually quiet, maybe that shit head finally knows how to read the atmosphere. _At least he knows what to do_ , the boy thinks to himself, opening the door quietly and immediately realizing the presence of the item and approaches it.

“Ya found it, Yuzu?” Ibara peers over his shoulder.

“Don’t give me weird nicknames,” the other replies first, “Yes, I found it.”

The item is placed in a black suitcase, so Yuzuru picks it up carefully, then turns around to face Ibara, “Let’s go back. We’re done,” he says, staring at Ibara for a couple of seconds before brushing past him smoothly, then the magenta haired boy follows his comrade like a chick following its mommy. 

On their way back, Yuzuru narrows his eyes to the boy who is now walking beside him, “Hold on,” he grabs Ibara’s wrist, stopping abruptly. With wide eyes, the other boy blinks his eyes slowly, staring at Yuzuru’s purple-ish pink ones, unmoving and not saying anything, waiting for his comrade to speak.

Instead of speaking, Yuzuru quickly presses his lips against Ibara’s soft ones, capturing him in a rough kiss as he tugs and pulls on the other’s lower lips hungrily and pushing his tongue in forcefully, the hand on Ibara’s wrist moving up and grabbing the back of his head, holding him in place.

Ibara muffles out quiet moans through the kiss , but returns it anyway, cheeks flushed, eyes closed shut tightly, hands now gripping on Yuzuru’s upper arms. He moves his tongue and tugs on Yuzuru’s tongue, rolling his against the other, before pulling on it again and sucking on it, soon hearing Yuzuru moan, then he breaks the kiss with a wide smirk, despite his red cheeks.

A glare is sent towards Ibara because of the smirk, then Yuzuru smacks his forehead and pulls on his wrist before beginning to walk again, “Come on, you sick fuck,” the boy spats, earning loud laughter from Ibara who only nods his head and follows him back to the camp.

Ibara gets the last laugh that day.


End file.
